


You only know you love him when you let him go (and you let him go)

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [23]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, this is just short angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was tagged in a five minute fic thing on tumblr and I came up with this Barrisco angst thing idk it's short and angsty</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only know you love him when you let him go (and you let him go)

The only way to explain what went on between him and Barry would be broken smiles, meaningless touches and gentle kisses, but never anything more. That’s all it probably would ever be. But Cisco didn’t care. He loved Barry with everything he had. So what if Barry didn’t love him back, if Cisco was nothing more to Barry than someone to help him feel again. 

Cisco loved Barry no matter what. Nothing could ever change that. Even when Barry had broken things off with him, started dating  _Patty_. And when Patty and him fell apart and Barry went back to Cisco, only to leave him again for Iris.

Cisco stared as Barry and Iris proclaimed their love for eachother in the random chapel they picked for their wedding, he forced a fake smile, knowing that if he truly loves Barry, he has to let him go. 

Shame how things turn out in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely sure what happened, but somehow I got to this short angst thing. Idk.   
> Comments and kudos are always loved <3


End file.
